Gone
by gladiolus92
Summary: Ia harus memilih. Pergi, atau tidak pergi? \ KAISOO with EXO's members inside \ Oneshot \ Yaoi \ Don't like? Don't read!
**Gladiolus92 presents...**

 _ **©Gone**_

 **Inspired by Ladies' Code's car accident**

 **WARNING!**

 **DEATH CHARACTERS! | SAD ENDING! | DL? DR! | NO PLAGIARISM!**

* * *

Ruangan _sterile_ itu diselimuti keheningan. Detak jarum jam tak mampu mengalahkan sang hening yang berkuasa. Suaranya terlalu pelan bahkan untuk membuat sebuah keributan kecil. Di tempat itu hanya suara dari alat pencatat detak jantung saja yang sedikit memecah sunyi. Ya, hanya _sedikit._

Satu tubuh kaku berbalut selimut terbaring di atas ranjang. Tidak, pemilik tubuh itu belum mati, ia masih hidup. Hal itu terlihat dari grafik pada kardiogram yang masih membentuk kurva naik dan turun. Artinya, jiwanya masih berada dalam raganya meskipun sudah empat hari sang pemilik raga tak membuka mata dan tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Kepalanya terbalut perban, dan sebagian besar wajahnya juga dihiasi oleh perban-perban putih. Selang oksigen bertengger di hidungnya, menunjukkan bahwa orang itu akan kesulitan bernafas apabila tabung oksigen dijauhkan darinya. Semua benda asing yang terpasang di wajah itu membuat sang pemilik wajah sulit untuk dikenali.

Tak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan. Orang itu tak kunjung bangun dan menyapa dunia, juga tidak menyapa orang-orang yang tak lelah menunggunya di luar sana. Mereka menunggunya untuk bangun. Wajah-wajah cemas dan penuh rasa takut menunggu di luar sana, tapi sampai kapan mereka harus menunggu?

* * *

"Apa semuanya masih sama, _Hyung_?" seorang pria melempar sebuah pertanyaan kepada seorang pria lain yang sejak tadi duduk merenung sendu di depan ruang ICU.

Pria dengan raut sendu itu adalah Suho, _leader_ EXO yang dikenal penyayang dan penuh tanggung jawab. Sang _leader_ bertahan di tempat itu sejak empat hari lalu. Ia sesekali pergi ke toilet, tapi selebihnya, ia seperti menetap di tempat itu. Iya, ia makan dan tidur di tempat itu. Tempat yang sebenarnya tidak diperuntukkan bagi _idol_ besar sepertinya.

Dan pria yang baru saja datang adalah Chanyeol, anggota EXO yang lain. Pria tinggi itu datang dengan satu _cup_ kopi di tangannya. Ia menyodorkan kopi itu pada sosok yang lebih tua, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping sosok itu.

Chanyeol juga sering berada di tempat itu. Meskipun terkadang ia pergi ke suatu tempat, tapi pasti ia akan kembali ke ruang tunggu itu untuk menemani Suho.

Suho menerima kopi dari Chanyeol dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya. Itu bukanlah senyum yang tulus. Itu adalah senyum penuh keterpaksaan. Rasa sesal dan sedihnya masih mendominasi hingga ia tak mampu tersenyum tulus.

Andai ia tak meminta manajer untuk lebih memacu mobil _van_ mereka, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Hanya karena jadwal yang mendesak, ia terus memerintahkan manajer untuk lebih dalam menginjak pedal gas.

"Jangan terus-menerus menyesali semuanya, _Hyung._ Semua ini memang sudah takdir," Chanyeol yang sangat memahami perasaan Suho kembali bersuara. "Kita tunggu saja sampai mereka pulih. Dan kita seharusnya merasa lega karena tadi pagi Manajer _Hyung_ sudah sadarkan diri setelah melewati masa kritis."

Bukannya merasa lebih baik, Suho justru menghela nafas lelah dan meletakkan kopinya ke kursi kosong di sampingnya. Ia tak butuh kopi meskipun malam mulai larut. Toh rasa kantuk tidak bersedia menghampirinya belakangan ini. Pikirannya terus bekerja dan menolak untuk beristirahat barang sejenak.

"Semuanya salahku, Chanyeol- _ah_. Hanya karena tak ingin datang terlambat, aku meminta Manajer _Hyung_ untuk memacu mobil dengan kencang. Padahal sebenarnya kita masih punya cukup waktu. Semuanya salahku. Sekarang Baekhyun mengalami patah kaki, tangan Sehun retak, Jongin mengalami trauma kepala, dan Kyungsoo—

"Cukup, _Hyung._ Baekhyun dan Sehun sekarang sudah baik-baik saja, kepala Jongin juga sudah dioperasi dan pasti sebentar lagi ia akan sadar, lalu untuk Kyungsoo, ia—

"Ia apa, Park Chanyeol? Kau ingin bilang apa tentang Kyungsoo? Kau ingin bilang bahwa ia baik-baik saja?"

Kali ini Chanyeol diam. Mulutnya terkatup rapat dan ia hanya bisa memandang Suho dengan sayu. Mata Suho berkaca-kaca, dan mungkin sebentar lagi air mata pemuda itu akan menetes _(lagi)._ Wajar jika Suho merasa bersalah. Sebagian besar anggotanya mengalami luka yang cukup parah, sedangkan ia hanya mendapat luka gores saja di lengan kirinya. Apakah itu adil?

Tapi di sisi lain, Chanyeol bersikeras bahwa tak ada yang patut disalahkan dalam insiden yang mereka alami. Ia sendiri tak mendapat luka yang berat, tapi ia tak menghakimi diri sendiri layaknya sang _leader._ Chanyeol yakin bahwa Baekhyun dan Sehun sebentar lagi akan pulih walaupun sampai sekarang mereka masih dalam perawatan. Ia juga percaya bahwa Jongin akan bertahan walaupun dokter mengatakan bahwa luka di kepala pemuda tampan itu sangatlah parah hingga kemungkinannya untuk pulih total sangatlah kecil. Tapi Jongin sudah menjalani operasi sebanyak tiga kali dalam kurun waktu empat hari, dan ia yakin operasi Jongin akan membuahkan hasil. Ia masih memiliki harapan yang besar bahwa Jongin akan sadar.

Tapi tentang Kyungsoo. Ia harus bicara apa tentang Kyungsoo, padahal dokter saja tak banyak bicara mengenai pria pemilik nama panggung D.O itu?

* * *

 _Lelaki itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun yang ia lihat hanyalah putih. Sejak kapan daun berwarna putih? Sejak kapan rumput berwarna putih? Sejak kapan tanah berwarna putih? Ia tak tahu. Ia tak menemukan jawaban._

 _Mungkinkah ia berada dalam dimensi yang berbeda? Sebuah dimensi sepi dan sunyi dimana ia hanya bisa melihat putih._ _Ia berada dimana? Kenapa sangat asing? Kenapa ia sendirian? Dimana Suho? Dimana Baekhyun? Dimana Chanyeol? Dimana Sehun? Dan, dimana..._

 _"Jongin..."_

 _Sederetan pertanyaan di benaknya tercerai-berai akibat sebuah suara familiar yang memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Jongin lalu membalik badannya ke sumber suara, dan ia tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat. "Kyungsoo Hyung?" pemuda itu bertanya dengan lirih._

 _Iya, di hadapannya ada sosok Do Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis padanya. Sosok itu mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang dengan warna senada. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa ia juga memakai pakaian yang serba putih. Kenapa hanya putih? Kenapa semua putih?_

 _Sosok Kyungsoo yang terlihat tampan kini perlahan berjalan menghampiri Jongin, lalu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Aku terus mencarimu, dan ternyata kau disini. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, Jongin."_

 _"A-apa maksudmu, Hyung?"_

 _Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Lelaki itu justru langsung meraih tangan kiri Jongin, lalu ia mengajak Jongin berjalan ke suatu tempat._

 _Danau, Kyungsoo ternyata mengajak Jongin berjalan menuju sebuah danau. Hey, bahkan air di danau itu berwarna putih? Bagaimana bisa? Apa semua benda di tempat itu tertutup salju_

* * *

Chanyeol dan Suho masih saling diam di depan ruang ICU. Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah pembicaraan mereka tadi. Keduanya tiba-tiba mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, dan mereka kompak menoleh ke sumber suara.

Oh, ternyata lima _member_ EXO-M yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Segera saja Chanyeol dan Suho berdiri dan menghampiri kelimanya. Mereka saling berpelukan dalam suasana pilu.

"Maaf karena kami baru bisa datang," Kris bersuara setelah ia melepas pelukannya dengan Suho.

Sebisa mungkin Suho menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum, lalu menimpali, "Kami mengerti, _Hyung._ Kalian terikat jadwal di China, jadi kalian tidak bisa seenaknya pergi ke Korea untuk menemui kami."

Luhan menggeleng tak menyetujui perkataan Suho. "Kami sangat ingin membatalkan semua jadwal kami dan bergegas datang kesini, tapi agensi tidak memperbolehkan. Kris bahkan nyaris memukul salah satu _staff_ karena hal itu."

Perkataan Luhan membuat Suho tertawa kecil meskipun terdengar pilu. "Agensi pasti akan rugi kalau jadwal EXO-M seenaknya dibatalkan. Mereka harus membayar kompensasi karena semua jadwal EXO-K batal, jadi mereka pasti tak ingin rugi dua kali."

Dan mereka semua menyetujui perkataan Suho itu. Agensi mereka yang dikenal tamak itu tentu saja tak mau terlalu banyak merugi. Bahkan dalam kondisi darurat pun, agensi mereka tak memberi toleransi.

Di lain sisi, Chanyeol menyapukan pandangannya menelisik satu persatu wajah anggota EXO-M, dan ia baru sadar bahwa ia tak menemukan satu wajah. "Dimana Jongdae?"

Ah, ya. Jongdae ternyata tidak datang bersama _member_ EXO-M yang lain.

"Jongdae masih _shock._ Ia selama ini terlihat acuh dan tegar, tapi saat mendengar berita kecelakaan kalian, ia langsung menangis dan nyaris pingsan. Sekarang ia tidak ikut kesini karena ia belum siap melihat kondisi kalian semua," Minseok memberi penjelasan.

Chanyeol dan Suho akhirnya mengangguk maklum. Mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jongdae memiliki _soft spot_ untuk semua _member_ EXO, jadi wajar kalau pria yang selalu berisik itu merasa sangat terpukul sekarang.

"Kami benar-benar menyesal atas semua yang terjadi pada EXO-K," kali ini Yixing yang bicara. "Seharusnya EXO-M juga mengalami penderitaan yang sama, tapi kami lolos dari kecelakaan itu karena jadwal kami di China. Kami juga merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa langsung datang kesini dan harus menunggu empat hari untuk menemui kalian. Dan, hal yang paling membuat kami menyesal adalah karena kami melewatkan u—

"Sudahlah, Yixing- _ah_. Kami benar-benar bisa mengerti. Yang penting sekarang kalian berada disini, dan itu adalah bentuk dukungan yang besar untuk kami," Suho memotong ucapan Yixing dengan cepat.

Tapi ucapan Suho itu tak membuat para _member_ EXO-M merasa lebih baik. Mereka justru menundukkan kepala dan sebisa mungkin menahan air mata supaya tak jatuh begitu saja. EXO-K dan EXO-M adalah _twin group_. Mereka bisa merasakan perasaan satu sama lain. EXO-K sekarang sedang terluka, dan EXO-M juga merasakan luka yang sama.

* * *

 _Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk berdampingan di tepi danau. Mereka duduk di atas rumput yang berwarna putih. Meskipun rumput itu berwarna putih, namun itu memang terasa seperti rumput. Bahkan benda itu berembun, sama seperti rumput hijau yang lazim di dunia._

 _Bukannya memandangi hamparan danau putih di depannya, Jongin justru memandangi Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya. Semakin lama ia memandangi Kyungsoo, semakin besar kerinduan yang membuncah di dadanya. Ia merasa seperti sudah lama sekali tidak melihat sosok itu._

 _"Kapan terakhir kita bertemu, Hyung?" Jongin akhirnya bertanya, menyuarakan tanda tanya di benaknya._

 _Kyungsoo yang tadi menghadap ke depan kini menoleh ke arah Jongin. Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum, lalu menjawab, "Kita bertemu empat hari yang lalu, Jongin. Kenapa? Kau sudah rindu padaku, hm?"_

 _Rona merah samar mulai menghiasi pipi Jongin. Kenapa Kyungsoo selalu bisa membuatnya merona? Bahkan Kyungsoo hanya bertanya seperti itu, namun ia langsung merona._

 _Tapi tebakan Kyungsoo memang tepat. Jongin memang rindu pada Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu memang tak pernah tahan jika terlalu lama tidak melihat Kyungsoo. Sehari terasa seperti setahun, begitulah asumsi Jongin. Itulah mengapa Jongin selalu suntuk jika Kyungsoo meninggalkannya untuk jadwal individu. Sepanjang hari ia akan terus menekuk wajahnya seolah tak ada semangat hidup. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berpisah lama dengan sosok yang lebih tua. Mereka terbiasa saling menempel layaknya perangko jika sedang bersama._

 _"Jongin-ah..." panggilan halus Kyungsoo membuat Jongin berhenti melamun. Ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan perhatian penuh. "Sejak dulu aku selalu menyukai kesendirian. Aku lebih suka melakukan aktivitas apapun sendirian. Kau pasti ingat saat aku pergi menonton film di bioskop sendirian, 'kan?"_

 _Jongin terkekeh singkat, lalu menjawab, "Ya, aku ingat, Hyung. Kau menolak ajakanku untuk berjalan-jalan dengan anjing-anjingku dan memilih untuk menonton film sendirian."_

 _"Itu karena aku benar-benar ingin menonton film saat itu. Kau juga lebih memilih untuk pergi dengan Suho Hyung daripada menemaniku. Kau menyebalkan."_

 _"Baiklah, aku bersalah. Aku minta maaf, oke?"_

 _Kyungsoo sebenarnya merasa kesal karena ucapan Jongin tadi, tapi akhirnya ia justru semakin beringsut mendekati Jongin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap lelaki itu. Ia sejenak menghela nafas, lalu bicara lagi, "Tapi sekarang aku tidak suka kesendirian, Jongin. Empat hari aku sendirian, dan aku sangat merasa sepi."_

 _Kening Jongin berkerut karena ia tak memahami maksud Kyungsoo. Kenapa Kyungsoo hanya sendiri? Apa yang lelaki itu lakukan selama empat hari sendirian? Dan, sebenarnya mereka berdua sedang berada dimana? Kenapa semua terasa aneh?_

 _Baru saja Jongin ingin menanyakan semua yang mengganjal di benaknya, tapi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bicara lagi, "Jongin, apa kau mau menemaniku disini untuk selamanya?"_

 _Dan pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu membuat Jongin semakin bingung. Kyungsoo tidak seperti biasanya. Ada yang aneh dengan lelaki itu. Atau, justru Jongin yang aneh?_

* * *

Suho, Chanyeol, dan lima anggota EXO-M sedang duduk bersama di ruang tunggu yang berada di depan ruang ICU. Mereka tidak saling berbincang sejak beberapa menit silam.

Beberapa menit lalu perawat mendatangi mereka dan menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa pasien hanya bisa ditunggui oleh satu orang saja, tapi mereka semua bersikeras bahwa mereka tetap akan berada di tempat itu sampai besok pagi. Dan akhirnya tak ada yang membantah keinginan para bintang itu.

Para _member_ EXO-M tadi juga sempat menjenguk Baekhyun dan Sehun di ruang rawat mereka, tapi itu juga hanya sebentar karena dua anggota EXO-K itu harus beristirahat, jadi mereka diusir dari kamar rawat Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Ketenangan tujuh pria tampan itu terusik ketika tiba-tiba saja seorang dokter dan dua perawat berlari dengan tergesa dan membuka pintu ruang ICU juga dengan tergesa.

Hal itu membuat para anggota EXO segera berdiri dan mengejar sang dokter.

"Apa yang terjadi, Dokter?" Suho bertanya, tepat sebelum sang dokter memasuki ruang ICU.

"Kondisi Tuan Kim memburuk. Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkan Tuan Kim."

Ucapan sang dokter bagaikan petir yang menyambar para anggota EXO dengan telak. Tubuh mereka melemas, dan sang dokter dengan cepat meninggalkan mereka untuk memasuki ruang ICU.

Jongin memang masih dalam kondisi kritis sejak empat hari lalu. Meskipun sudah menjalani beberapa operasi, namun kondisinya tak kunjung membaik.

Dokter berkata bahwa Jongin masih bisa bertahan sampai saat ini karena pria itu memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk hidup. Dokter bilang, itu adalah satu-satunya alasan Jongin masih bertahan selama empat hari ini.

Meskipun demikian, semua _member_ EXO tetap memiliki keyakinan bahwa Jongin akan kembali pada mereka. Jongin akan pulih, akan kembali tersenyum pada mereka, dan akan kembali menari dengan indah di hadapan para penggemar. Jongin akan kembali dalam pelukan mereka, dan mereka hanya perlu menunggu sampai Jongin sadar. Mereka menanamkan pikiran positif dengan terus meyakini bahwa Jongin tak akan pergi.

Tapi kepanikan dokter malam ini seolah menghancurkan asa para anggota EXO. Apakah Jongin benar-benar tak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan?

* * *

 _"Apa maksudmu, Hyung? Kenapa kau ingin tinggal disini untuk selamanya? Apa kau tak ingin kembali ke dorm dan tinggal bersama yang lainnya?"_

 _Kyungsoo tak lantas menjawab rasa penasaran Jongin. Pemuda itu kembali duduk dalam posisi tegak, lalu mengambil beberapa kerikil dan melemparkan satu persatu kerikil itu ke dalam danau. "Aku suka tinggal disini, Jongin," jawabnya. "Disini tenang, tidak ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae yang selalu berisik. Disini juga tidak ada Suho Hyung dan Kris Hyung yang suka marah-marah. Dan yang terpenting..." Kyungsoo kembali menoleh pada Jongin. Menatap mata pemuda itu lekat-lekat. "Disini tidak ada yang menghalangi hubungan kita, Jongin. Disini tidak ada yang menyebut kita menyimpang. Kita bisa tinggal disini berdua saja untuk selamanya. Kau tidak mau, Jongin?"_

 _Jongin masih diam dan balas menatap Kyungsoo. Membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka... Apa ada kata 'hubungan' di antara mereka? Mereka selama ini terlalu takut untuk mencoba, dan akhirnya mereka memendam dalam-dalam apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan. Mereka tidak siap menghadapi caci dan maki dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka._

 _Kini Kyungsoo terlihat rapuh, dan ada luka dalam tatap matanya. Ada juga rasa takut terselip dalam tatap mata purnama itu. Apa yang membuat Kyungsoo takut? Apa Kyungsoo takut jika Jongin ternyata tak ingin bersamanya?_

* * *

Suasana di ruang ICU semakin diselimuti kepanikan. Dua dokter tambahan baru saja memasuki ruangan itu, tanda bahwa kondisi Jongin sangatlah buruk sampai-sampai membutuhkan lebih dari satu dokter untuk menanganinya.

Hal itu membuat para _member_ EXO merasa semakin takut. Kini tak ada hal yang bisa mereka lakukan selain berdoa. Mungkin hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuat adik kecil mereka bertahan.

* * *

 _"Bagaimana, Jongin? Kau benar-benar tak ingin menemaniku disini? Kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian?"_

 _Jongin tetap tak bergeming. Ia bingung. Kenapa Kyungsoo memilih untuk menetap disini dan meninggalkan semua orang? Apa Kyungsoo berniat meninggalkan EXO? Apa Kyungsoo ingin meninggalkan para penggemar yang sangat mencintainya?_

 _Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, dengan lemas Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menunduk untuk menatap Jongin yang masih duduk di atas rerumputan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jongin, lalu berujar lagi, "Raih tanganku kalau kau tak ingin berpisah denganku. Keputusan ada di tanganmu, Jongin."_

 _Jongin merasa ragu. Ia ingin bersama Kyungsoo, tapi ia juga tak ingin berpisah dengan yang lainnya. Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan para sahabatnya, dengan orang tuanya, dengan kedua kakaknya, dan dengan semua orang yang ia sayangi. Pada akhirnya, apa yang akan ia pilih? Haruskah ia meninggalkan semuanya hanya demi Kyungsoo? Apakah ia rela?_

* * *

Para anggota EXO masih mengintip dari balik jendela ruang ICU. Di dalam ruangan itu, para dokter sedang berjuang keras untuk menyelamatkan Jongin. Dokter melakukan segala cara untuk menahan kepergian sang _dancing machine_.

Tak berselang lama, para member EXO bisa melihat grafik detak jantung Jongin kembali normal, dan senyum lega langsung terkembang di wajah mereka. Jongin... _Tidak jadi pergi_.

.

.

.

 _But..._

.

.  
 _This is not the end_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jongin memandang uluran tangan Kyungsoo. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa jika ia meraih uluran tangan itu, maka ia harus meninggalkan semuanya. Tapi jika ia tak meraih uluran tangan itu, ia akan kehilangan Kyungsoo. Mana yang ia pilih_

* * *

Senyum yang terkembang di wajah para anggota EXO lenyap ketika tiba-tiba saja grafik detak jantung Jongin berubah total dari kondisi sebelumnya. Grafik itu sekarang membentuk... _Garis lurus_.

* * *

 _Jongin perlahan mengangkat tangannya, kemudian menggunakan tangan itu untuk meraih uluran tangan Kyungsoo. Ia lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan dengan Kyungsoo._

 _"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Hyung. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan selalu bersama."_

 _"Kau janji, Jongin?"_

 _"Ya, Hyung. Aku janji."_

* * *

Para dokter menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Tangan mereka terkulai lemas, dan mata mereka menatap sayu pada tubuh kaku milik Kim Jongin. Tubuh itu kini benar-benar kaku. Dingin dan kaku.

Tujuh anggota EXO yang masih berada di luar ruangan langsung bisa memahami situasi. Tanpa menunggu komando, air mata mereka tumpah tak terkendali.

Seorang dokter keluar dengan lemas dan menatap satu persatu wajah _member_ EXO dengan ekspresi bersalah. "Kami sudah berusaha, tapi takdir berkata lain," dokter itu berujar penuh penyesalan. "Tuan Kim memilih untuk menyerah. Ia memilih untuk menyusul Tuan Do yang lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan kita semua. Maafkan kami." Dokter itu membungkuk dalam, kemudian meninggalkan para anggota EXO.

Hancur sudah harapan semua anggota EXO. Empat hari lalu mereka kehilangan sang vokalis utama, dan hari ini mereka kehilangan _dancer_ handal mereka.

Rasanya begitu sakit. Hati mereka tersayat. Andai saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi.

Andai saja Kyungsoo tidak duduk di bangku depan di sebelah sopir, maka tubuhnya tak akan tertabrak secara telak dan ia tak akan pergi untuk selamanya, meninggal seketika di lokasi kejadian.

Andai saja Jongin tidak duduk di dekat jendela dan kepalanya tertusuk oleh pecahan kaca dan terbentur aspal dengan keras ketika jendela itu hancur, maka Jongin pasti masih ada bersama mereka.

Tapi, takdir berkata lain. Dua sosok yang selalu bersama sejak pre-debut itu rupanya memilih untuk terus bersama, bahkan saat ajal menjemput.

* * *

 _Headline news:_

 _Kai EXO akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhir setelah empat hari berada dalam kondisi kritis. Sang main dancer memilih untuk menyusul D.O yang sudah lebih dulu pergi empat hari lalu._

 _Selamat jalan, Kai dan D.O. Semoga tenang di surga._

 _#RIPKimJongin #RIPDoKyungsoo #StayStrongEXO_

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Please forgive me for this super bad fanfiction :( sebenernya pengen bikin yaoi yang nggak kayak gini, tapi ide yang itu kepanjangan dan aku belum sempet ngetik. Jadi akhirnya aku nulis yang pendek ini.**

 **Maaf karena ini sad ending dan menyebalkan. Ini hanya imajinasi. Please, forgive me~~**

 **Ok, see you next time? Aku usahain bulan ini publish lagi deh^^**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


End file.
